darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 58
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category: Ratchet's Logs Category: Shark's Logs Category: Crackshot's Logs 10/6/2012 06:57 PM The first scavenging party has been arranged. Ratchet, Shark, Crackshot, and a few NPCS have the mission of going deep into Cybertron to find some parts. RATCHET knows what they are looking for, though they have to find out where to find the items first. Right now, the group are meeting to talk about where to try first. Shark knows the underground pretty well, so already has a few ideas where to go. Right now he's waiting to see who else shows up. Ratchet mentally goes down my list of spare parts, replacement parts, medical equipment and rapidoly compiles a list iof "sorely needed" items as everyone gets their afts into gear. "keep your optics peeled, we need large cog gears, the more heavy duty couplers the better. and if anyone sees an arc welder, we need it. Badly. " Shark looks over at the doc, "I know where there's a abandoned clinic, we'll try there for that stuff." Ratchet grins "Sounds like a good starting point" You say, "Anything else you need there doc?" Ratchet says, "Yeah, I need you lot to stop getting yourselves shot! "" Ratchet follows Shark Shark smirks at that, "Tell that to the Cons, medic, maybe they'll stop playing shoot the Bot." then a gesture to the doctor to follow him. "Let's see what we find." Ratchet grumbles "Maybe I will." all the while knowing it wouldn't make any difference and following Shark. "I"ll settle for whatever I can get right now." Crackshot, enjoying this back and forthness, is grinning widely as he follows behind the two, merely keeping his silence for now as he snickers on occasion. Shark leads the way, since he knows where he is going. "Let's hope the place wasn't too trashed by all the quakes and such." he states. Ratchet looks around, keeping this place in mind in case we need anywhere like it. Shark walks along, all casual like though with a purpose as well. "Let's see now. Hmm." he peers around, looking for the abandoned clinic. Ratchet watches Shark for a moment, then wanders in that general direction but looking around for myself too Shark moves off to the right, pauses a moment as if listening for something, then continues on. After awhile he spots it, "Ah slaggit, feared this." he sighs as he moves toward the totally flattened building. "Hope you don't mind getting dirty doc since we'll be doing some heavy lifting and digging." Crackshot grimaces at the debris, as he moves up to inspect the flattened building "Hang on, let me check to make sure it wont collapse on us. " he warns Shark Ratchet snorts. "don't you worry about me." waits patiently for Crackshot to do his thing. Ratchet says, "just dont' get yourselves crushed."" Shark looks back at Crackshot and nods, "Good idea, but this looks pretty flattened down to me." he notes as he picks up a chunk of ceiling from the ground, "Unless you think it fell through to the next level?" Ratchet "Lets just hope it didnt' fall on someone when it did. " Ratchet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Ratchet's roll succeeds! Shark does a few scans himself, "Yeah let's hope so." he agrees with the medic. Ratchet still scanning the mount of rubble, frowning at my scanner as it runs Crackshot meanwhile inspects the rubble, then declares "It looks safe to crawl under. Just dont push any walls." Ratchet shakes my head "Let's do this." Shark nods to Crackshot, he gets down and under the nearly flattened building, knowing exactly where to go for the stuff the medic needs. Ratchet joins Shark and Crackshot, trusting them to know what they're doing when it comes to this kind of thing "Shark, any idea where int he building it may be? And which item are we looking for? " asks Crackshot curiously "if we focus our attention on the one spot, then we dont have to wander the entire thing." Ratchet listens to Shark's answer "Any idea waht elses in here? You say, "Just follow me Cracker, I know exactly where stuff was in this thing before it fell down." a pause at the question, "Parts, tools, and miscellaneous stuff." Crackshot nods at Shark, crawling over the wreckage after him and offering a hand to help Ratchet over. Ratchet nods. "lets get what we need first then. " Crawls after Crackshot carefully, taking help where handy (pun intended) Shark finds the area that should have the stuff and points them in two directions, "Tools there. Parts there. I'll check the miscellaneous to see if there's anything we need." Ratchet heads over to parts, to see what i can find. Crackshot nods at Shark as he clambers over that way as well "I dont know if we'll find cogs here. Maybe the arc welder." he states, picking the tools area to start to look under rubble "Hey, its a cupboard. That's promising. Shark looks through the miscellenous, "Yeah check in there.. really in anything that could have held something." Ratchet says, "Arc welder'd be a good start. "" Ratchet says, "couplers'd be good too"" Crackshot nods at Shark from where he lay, reaching under the debris "... Darn. Its pinned shut. Maybe I can cut it open." he mutters, pulling out his own scientific toolkit, including a small laser torch as he starts to cut a hole in the side of the cupboard. Meanwhile, the parts bins were crushed and scattered, various peices laying about mixed into the rubble like two jigsaw puzzles mingled together. Thus far, Sharks' area looksrather picked over Shark looks through it all though, making sure it is worth not taking versus taking in hopes of reuse. Metal bits certainly could be recycled, as could any wiring. Ratchet starts goign through the parts, seeing what is salvageable, rare, or one of the items we need. Ratchet goes for teh area's hard to reach, in the hopes they'll be less picked over but being a older model mech has some trouble getting into smaller spaces Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Shark's roll fails! One of the storage bins in Ratchet's area seems pretty intact. Getting the lid open will need some tools but it looks promising, some wires sticking out of a gap in the side. Some scraps in Sharks' area, but nothing they were looking for. Crackshot keeps cutting the cupboard open Shark finishes his part of the search, there wasn't much miscellaneous here. He moves to join where Ratchet is to assit with getting into crushed bins and the like. Ratchet says, "hey Shark, can you get into this one ?" motions to an intact bin, knowing I haven't got the tools" Shark smirks at that question, pausing to reach into his subspace and pulls out a few tools. "Would these work doc?" he asks. Shark... always comes prepared it seems! Ratchet grins "yeah they would." *takes the tools and starts prying the barrel open* Shark takes a tool himself and helps with the prying! Two hands make shorter work yes? Ratchet nods "and if its unopened it might have something useful in there? Might just be spent lubricant but..." Hot Rod appears in a puff of smoke. Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Crackshot rolls a 1! Crackshot (Disco) pages: the bin opens. A mass of... Turborat tails falls out, but also a Coupler! not a very large one, but decent size Shark laughs at the rat tails that fall out, then spots something good amongst it, "Hey doc, got a coupler here." he notes, picking it out among all the tails. Ratchet shakes off the rat's tails with a disgusted look "If there's one, there might be more. " Turns the b arrel upside down. More rat tails. Someone has been collecting it seems. There's one more coupler in the very bottom, and a data chip! Ratchet picks up the data chip, frowns and tries to see if i can plug it in on any receptacle to see if it reads data. Shark chuckles at all the tails, "I think I know who's been using this building." he comments, fetching the other coupler as the doc grabs the chip. He looks around for another bin or other container. Ratchet says absently "Oh? who's that?" Ratchet concentrating on the chip "Ha! I got it open!" declares Crackshot under the debris, and there's a shriek of metal as he pushes the cut part out, and reaches in. Then he stops and pulls back"... I'm just ASKING to be horribly dismembred by reaching in there without looking, arent I?" Ratchet puts it in subspace, to look at later. *looks over at Crackshot* Yeah you are. *dead serious* Ratchet says, "poke it with a stick first. "" Shark laughs at Crackshot, "ONly if there's a really ticked off rat in there." he notes and crawls over to an unturned drawer that used to be part of a counter, which is crushed. Ratchet pokes around the other barrels, trying to find anythign else Ratchet is happy finding two couplers though Crackshot grimaces at the thought. "... You want to come and reach in then? " he asks, being quite unhappy with the thought of being anywhere NEAR rats. The two barrels were badly crushed, sadly, and held nothing Ratchet sighs, "I'll do it." Ratchet crawls over to near crackshot, waiting for him to move* Embarassed, Crackshot slides back to let Ratchet get into the cupboard "sorry. I just... Eugh." Ratchet shrugs "once you've had your hands in anybots energon storage, or dealt with their coolant..." shrugs" Rats dont' mean much." reaches in to find what i can Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Crackshot rolls a 2! Shark crawls over to where the two are, giving Crackshot this amused smile, "I'm so not letting you live this down Cracker." Ratchet grins neither of us are Crackshot glances to Shark, raising an opticbrow "live what down? That I happen to not like animals gnawing on me and infecting me? I didnt know that was so unusual or trivial." he replies nsippily Shark nudges the mech in the shoulder, waiting for the doc to reach in. "C'mon medic, let's see you go in there with a fist and punch what supposedly is in there." Ratchet pulls back my hand to show both fo you Ratchet hands Crackhshot the dead rat, takes a look at the arc welder and the chip. "think the rest of the welder is there?" Ratchet goes back and tries to find the rest of it Crackshot grimaces, taking the rat by the tail and holding it aloft "Hahah. Very funny." he tosses it to one side and then deliberately reaches to wipe his fingertips on Sharks' shoulder. Way at the back of the cabinet was the rest of the welder! Shark looks at the smear that Crackshot put on his shoulder, "Oh it is so on now." he grins wickedly. "Hey, YOU said you werent bothered by it, not me." remarks the city mech. Ratchet grins and tries to reach the welder. Ratchet "we're getting ourselves an arc welder! " Ratchet is happy for that. Its juuuuuust out of reach. Shark grabs the rat now. "Good to hear medic." he notes, then he pulls an Ozzy by biting the rat's head off with his sharp pointy tooth and spits the head at Crackshot! Ratchet snarls I can't reach it. Shark hmms and suggests, "Tie some tails together and use them like a rope doc?" Ratchet tries harder, stretching Ratchet says, "think we're going to have to dig it out. "" Crackshot states "Why not use a stick?" he suggests, pulling one out. "I've done it before when trying to do maintenance." Ratchet says, "got a stick?"" Shark looks around and spots something that will do, he snags it and tosses it toward the medic, "Here." Ratchet grabs it and tries with that, stretching out on my side to try and reach the damned thing Success! The arc welder was theirs! now they just needed big gears Shark crawls over to the very last area that any of them can fit into and looks around for parts that may be within the crushed counter there. Ratchet cheers! then hands the arc welder to crackshot so i can crawl out too. Crackshot takes the arc welder, dusting it off to put it away as he clambers out "Should we try somewhere else?" You say, "Just one more spot in here then yeah we'll move on." Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Shark's roll succeeds! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Shark rolls a 3! Ratchet says, "This place is a goldmine" Crackshot (Disco) pages: You found two untainted energon cubes! Shark pries and digs unti... "Ah ha!" he carefully retracts two energon cubes. "Definitely know who lived here now. Got to be an Empty, maybe Reliquary specifically since he collects those rat tails." Ratchet frowns "An empty? Reliquary? Shark puts the cubes in his subspace for safekeeping, "Yeah he's good for information sometimes. C'mon let's get out of here." "... If he lives here, why did you take his energon? " asks Crackshot quietly. Shark chuckles, "Cuz I doubt he'd come back for it. I'll give it to him when I see him." Ratchet tilts head *nods * Shark crawls his way back out, figuring you two would be following him. Crackshot nods "Fair enough." he states "So which way should we go? The cogs we need are huge - we'd probably have to pilfer them." Ratchet follows Shark Ratchet says, "lets bring this lot back, then come back out." Shark finds his way free of the building and gets to his feet, then turns to help either of the other two up. "I got a couple ideas for locations on those Cracker." "Which one first then? " asks Crackshot as he clambers over last, dusting his hands off and checking for muck on his frame. Ratchet clambers over an follows Shark "Treatment plant it is" Shark knows where he's going as there's going to be parts from the filters and traps that have long since been ignored. It'll be smelly, dirty work, but it'll get what they need and maybe drain a bit of the waste here as well. A grimace comes from Crackshot as he follows the other two down, one pistol at the ready "Do people actually LIVE down here?" You say, "ONly the really desperate one." Ratchet says, "they might be the ones that are the most dangerous" "Are we this desperate then ?" asks Crackshot, perhaps taknig over whining since Huffer was not around. Ratchet shrugs "For spare parts? yeah we are" Shark moves to where the traps and and kneels down, then reaches down into the trap to rummage around. "Desperate times come for such measures Cracker." Crackshot hesitates on the deck above them, dropping to a knee as he frowns "This was your first choice." he griped. Ratchet says, "hey just think who else would come here?"" Shark chuckles at Crackshot as he delves past his elbow into the trap. Feeling around carefully. "You need a new name with all your complaining." Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Shark's roll fails! Crackshot (Disco) pages: something grabs your arm and YANKS you towarsd the screen. Shark is suddenly jerked downwards, going shoulder deep. His face planting itself into the water! "... And that's why I dont go in the water." deadpans Crackshot, pulling out his pistol to try and aim at... something. Ratchet goes to pull Shark out "Sharks swim, right? "I dunno. I guess we're finding out" Shark heard that but is busy trying to get his arm back as he struggles against whatever it is! Ratchet reaches for Shark, wanting to pull you out. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his strength. Shark's roll succeeds! Ratchet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his strength. Ratchet's roll succeeds! Crackshot (Disco) pages: you manage to pull free of whatever it is. Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Crackshot rolls a 7! As the two pull, Crackshot fires, but his shot only singes the top of the sewage Shark comes free with a splash and a flail!